Despertar
by o-bli-vi4-te
Summary: "Draco Malfoy era conocido por su crueldad, pero… ¿era el verdaderamente cruel?" Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.
1. Crueldad

_Todos los personajes pertences a Jk :(_

_La historia es mia._

_****__Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas._

_Espero que lo disfruten mucho, como yo disfrute haciéndolo (l) Me toco: Crueldad y Tolerancia._

_**Crueldad:** La **crueldad** se define como la respuesta emocional de indiferencia u obtención de placer en el sufrimiento y dolor de otros o la acción que innecesariamente causa tal sufrimiento o dolor (alabado se wikipedia)_

I

_Consecuencias._

Draco Malfoy era conocido por su crueldad, pero… ¿era el verdaderamente cruel? Draco Malfoy era todo: Arrogante, díscolo, orgulloso, un gallina, pero valiente cuando quiere, puede ser también astuto hasta la medula, como buena serpiente, puede llorar y decir que todo está bien al siguiente, pero algo que no era es cruel. No del todo, no con todos. Y no, no importaba cuantas veces le habían dicho que lo era, el no es cruel. Punto. "_Eres tan cruel, Draco…¿Cómo eres capaz?" "Querida, yo jamás te prometí nada". _Alguna que otra chica un poco desecha, con el corazón algo roto se lo había dicho. Draco sabía muy bien que ellas no sabían el verdadero significado de crueldad, no como la conocía el. Porque, ¿era Draco cruel por no prometerle una casa, muchas diamantes y un par de niños? ¿Era el cruel alejarse antes de tener algún acercamiento sentimental? No era soberbia, ni mucho menos crueldad, era amor. El problema es que no lo entendían. No entendían que en Draco no había un ápice de crueldad. Porque aunque su mente este cargada de malas intenciones, de pensamientos insertados, no propios, su corazón todavía estaba a salvo. Albus Dumbledore lo había visto. Albus Dumbledore había entendido lo que Draco en ese momento no: el no era cruel. El hacia su deber. "_¿Eres capaz Draco? ¿Eres lo suficiente cruel para hacerlo, lo suficiente valiente? ¿Eres capaz de ocupar el puesto de tu padre?" _Le había susurrado una vez aquel mago, aquel Mortífago al que Draco consideraba verdaderamente cruel. Y cuando las palabras se acercaron a su oído como un suspiro, al que Draco lo hiso temblar de pies a cabeza, el quiso contestar que absolutamente no. Que él no era capaz, ni valiente, y no era malditamente cruel. Pero cuando levanto un poco su mirada y se encontró con la de su madre, llenos de sentimientos tan contrariados, llenos de amor, de miedo, de tristeza, por el. Por su único hijo. Y encontró también enojo, enojo porque Draco no tenía elección. Porque en ese momento Draco lo supo, no importaba lo que quería o no. Si deseaba estar del lado del Innombrable o no. El no tenía elección. Porque era un Sí, soy capaz. O la muerte, no solo la de él. La de su padre y la de su madre, y tal vez también la de su tía, la cual no le interesaba mucho. Y aunque a él le importaba una mierda su vida, la vida de su madre y su padre si le interesaba. Y cuando cerró los ojos dos segundos, las imágenes de él, enamorado, en una relación, casándose, teniendo un hijo, formando una familia le invadieron en la mente. Crecieron rápidamente y fuerte, y Draco quiso llorar. Llorar porque él no tenía ese destino.

¿Por qué si salían vivos de estos, quien lo iba a querer? ¿Quién lo iba a quererlo sabiendo de su pasado? ¿Era él, el cruel en esta historia? Cruel el destino que lo eligió. Cruel era ese mago tenebroso y malvado, que controlaba a su familia tal marionetas. Cruel cada uno de los presentes allí que no se arrepentían de decisiones pasadas. Y Draco trago y respiro y con el corazón había respondido "_Claro que soy capaz." _Con el miedo calándole los huesos, con la piel de gallina porque que tendría que hacer, sabiendo muy bien, que, claro que él no era capaz. Para nada, ni en un millón de años. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo mágico. Pero acepto su destino, esperando que Harry Potter ganase, que lo librase. Esperando que aquel terrible mago, muera de una vez, que desaparezca, llevándose el dolor y el miedo que cubría a todos los magos de la ciudad.

* * *

II

_¿Así que...es Draco Malfoy verdaderamente cruel?_

_"Así que… Tú eres Draco Malfoy. El cruel Draco Malfoy"._ Esa había sido la primera vez que había escuchado su voz. Era suave y un poco ronca, su pelo castaño un corto hasta el cuello en un raro peinado. Y una sonrisa pequeña y deslumbrante que hizo que algo en Draco se movilizara. Hace tanto que Draco Malfoy no habla con una mujer, que cuando le hablaron se sorprendió que sea justo allí en Las Tres Escobas, mientras que el leía El Profeta. Así que respondió de la única manera que Draco Malfoy sabía responder luego de la guerra terminara: defensivamente. "_¿Y a ti qué?_ " Y aunque Draco Malfoy espero que ella se alejara corriendo luego de su gruñido, la mujer solo saco la silla disponible de su mesa, y se sentó frente a él. "_¿Se te perdió algo?"_ Le había preguntado frunciendo el ceño Draco, y la mujer solo negó con la cabeza, y dijo "_Claro que no, graciosito. Lo que pasa es que me tienes llena de curiosidad. ¿Sera Draco Malfoy tan cruel como todos dicen?_" Y Draco, que tantas veces había defendido su pasado, había discutido tantas veces, con un no, que él no era tan cruel como las personas solían creer. Solo dio un "_Sí". _Seco y resuelto. Y aunque Draco Malfoy tenía la misma curiosidad por la mujer castaña sentada frente a él, no dijo nada más. Y aunque se muriera de ganas de preguntarle cómo demonios se llamaba, tampoco dijo nada. Aunque no fue necesario. "_Soy Astoria Greengrass y no creo para nada que lo seas. Me gusta decir que tras el modo de ser de una persona hay un pasado. ¿Sabes? Fui dos años después de ti a Hogwarts, Slytherin también. Aunque el sombreo considero notablemente en Hufflepuff, no es por ser vanidosa, pero tengo un corazón realmente noble. Según el sombrero, claro. Pero no sé, decidió que tal vez Slytherin era mejor para mí, por alguna loca razón." _Draco no escucho ni la mitad de lo que dijo Astoria, su ojos verdes lo habían cautivado y se preguntaba cómo era que podían ser tan brillantes. "_Así que….Draco Malfoy, ¿cruel o no cruel?" _Astoria era un muy, muy lindo nombre, si le preguntaban. "_No hay un ápice de crueldad en mí, si quieres saber."_

Y si quieren saber, Draco Malfoy un par de años atrás se dio cuenta que esa loca castaña charlatana. Fue su luz en su oscuridad. Y no, Draco Malfoy no era cruel. ¿Por qué alguien cruel tendría una hermosa esposa y un hermoso hijo, quienes lo amaban a él con cada ápice de su corazón? No lo creo.

Astoria Greengrass fue el despertar de Draco Malfoy. Gracias a Merlin.


	2. Tolerancia

_Todos los personajes pertences a JK :(_

_La historia es mia._

_**Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**_

_****(Quiero hacer una aclaración del primer capitulo, si ven, dice "Draco Malfoy un par de años atras" quise poner un "par de años después pero bueno, que va. Errores de edicion, ah.** Me disculpo por cualquier error de ortografía o de gramática.**)_

_Espero que lo disfruten mucho, como yo disfrute haciéndolo (l) Me toco: Crueldad y Tolerancia._

_Tolerancia: La tolerancia si es entendida como respeto y consideración hacia la diferencia, como una disposición a admitir en los demás una manera de ser y de obrar distinta a la propia, o como una actitud de aceptación del legítimo pluralismo, es a todas luces una virtud de enorme importancia._

I

_Imposible_

Astoria _Greengrass no tiene muchas virtudes. Porque en realidad ella es verdaderamente patosa, dramática, un poco mimada, demasiado curiosa y a veces hasta sosa. Pero tiene un corazón noble y fuerte, es astuta y es leal. Y por Merlín, ella es tolerante. La tolerancia le permitió enamorarse de alguien como Draco Malfoy, y quiero decirte que no es muy fácil hacerlo. Porque Draco Malfoy es un demonio andante, por así decirlo. Es un Zeus de pelos dorados y ojos grises que te aceleran el corazón a mil. Astoria admite que tuvo curiosidad de Draco Malfoy desde que entro en Hogwarts, dos años más tarde que el. Tolero muchas cosas de el. Su tolerancia con y para Draco le permitió luchar por él. Porque demonios si no fue difícil que Draco acepte su amor a ella. Aunque Astoria no es muy inteligente, ella sabía muy bien que Draco la amaba. Ella lo admitió primero que él. Cuando una noche, luego de salir por más de cinco meses. A lo Draco considero que eran solo amigos, que se besaban sí, pero amigos. Ella le susurro que lo amaba. Tolero con gran ímpetu que Draco se volviera rojo de la ira, que le gritara y le dijera que estaba equivocada como el demonio. Porque… "__Por Merlín ¿Cómo puedes a verte enamorado de mi? Imposible."__ Y ella no puedo más que decirle que lo hacía, y que no por eso estaba desquiciada, y tolero mucho más cuando Draco le dijo que quería engatusarlo por su dinero. Y es que Astoria considero mucho pegarle en la cara muy duro y dejarlo ahí, porque eso se merecía. Pero lo que pasa es que Astoria además de ser muy tolerante era paciente, así que acepto que esa la forma de defensa de Draco. De guardar su corazón para no dañarlo. Así que Astoria simplemente frunció el ceño y dijo __"Hazme el favor y no digas idioteces que luego te vas arrepentir" __y se quedaron allí, callados, sin hablar. Y es que Astoria además de ser paciente y tolerable, ella era razonable. Así que ella no se alejo de inmediato de Draco, porque sabía que eso le iba a doler como el infierno. Espero y espero y llego… Draco suspiro como quien no quiere la cosa, más que un suspiro un gran bufido y susurro, con los dientes apretados y la espalda recta y tensa __"Lo siento, tienes razón, fueron solo idioteces. Igualmente no creo que me ames. Yo no te amo." __Y aunque el corazón de Astoria estaba completamente roto, ella lo acepto. Acepto que Draco no la amase, pero ella si lo amaba, así que se quedaría con el igualmente. _

_Porque sus padres le habían enseñado muchas veces que no hay que rendirse tan fácilmente. Ni mucho menos. Y muchos podrían pensar que Draco era un tremendo caso perdido. Pero no para Astoria. Ella vio su luz. La vio cuando se animo y le hablo por primera vez el Las Tres Escobas. La vio, porque si no ella jamás se hubiera acercado a él. Y ella no era muy valiente, para nada, ella era una cobarde, pero cuando se propone algo ella lo hace. Así que se propuso salvar a Draco Malfoy. Y si su amor no podía hacerlo. Que Merlín la ayude. _

_"¿Te quedaras?" Astoria no dejo pasar el tono sorprendido de Draco. Pero cuando poso su mirada en el, todo estaba fríamente controlado. __"Claro que lo hare"__ y es que Astoria Greengrase no era sutil ni mucho menos. Así que se acostó nuevamente en la cama del muy estrenada casa de Draco y se quedo allí. Hasta que Draco gano la lucha contra sí mismo sobre acostarse a su lado o no. Y lo hiso, se acostó alado de Astoria. Y ella quiso decirle que lo amaba una vez más. Pero sabía que todavía no debía. Por que Draco la echaría de una patada en el trasero, así que no. Se quedo callado y se permitió pasar un brazo por la cintura de Draco cuando escucho que este se quedaba dormido. Y espero…espero hasta que Draco la abrazo fuertemente contra sí y como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir. Porque Draco Malfoy podía ser un distante de mierda cuando estaba despierto, pero cuando dormía, Draco Malfoy era uno de los que abrazaba y se acurrucaba mucho. _

_Y es que Astoria Greengrass tenía mucha tolerancia, paciencia y mucho, mucho, mucho amor que dar. Y Astoria esperaba que su corazón (el que tenia colgando en su mano, esperando a que Draco lo acepte) no quede muy roto en el proceso._

_Y si Draco no la llegaba a amar, no importaba. Astoria tenía suficiente amor para los dos._

II

_Por fin_

_"Así que…tu eres la novia de mi Draco ¿no?" _Astoria no quiso corregir a Narcissa, diciendo que ella no era oficialmente, la novia. Porque Astoria tenía un poco de miedo a ella, y Draco tampoco le había corregido. Es más había puesto su mano en su cintura, como dándole apoyo y Astoria quiso saltar de alegría. Porque Draco por lo menos ahora admitía que ella era su novia, y no una amiga. Y dejaba que Astoria le diga todas las veces que quiera que lo ama. Y algunas veces hasta se lo pedía. Así que Astoria asintió con la cabeza, estiro su mano y afirmo que era un placer conocer a Narcissa y a Lucius Malfoy. Como si ella no se diera cuenta de las dagas que le tiraba con la mirada Narcissa y de la observación de Lucius. Porque ella los entendía. Porque aunque Astoria no era madre ni mucho menos. Entendía el miedo de Narcissa hacia para su hijo, que alguien aparezca en su vida de la nada, luego de los prejuicios que tuvo que soportar Draco, parecía un poco raro para los Malfoy. Aunque no mucho para Astoria. Y entendía la mirada observadora y como si la estuviera evaluando de Lucius, no le molestaba para nada. Y cuando el abrió su boca. Astoria sintió como la mano de Draco se tensaba sobre su cintura y entendió que tenía miedo. Draco tenía miedo de que el padre le pregunte si era sangre pura. Y es que Draco en sus dos años de relación jamás, nunca le pregunto y si era sangre mestiza o pura. Y Astoria sabía muy bien que Draco no quería armar un discusión ni mucho menos pelear con sus padres si ella llegaba a ser una sangre mestiza. _"Te felicito Draco, es muy bella. Si quieren podemos pasar a comer" _ y Draco aflojo la fuerza en su cintura y armo una pequeña sonrisa. Los Malfoy habían cambiado. Astoria lo sabía muy bien. Y aunque Narcissa no le despego la mirada en toda la cena y no reía de los tontos chistes de Astoria, y la mirada de ella dijese algo como: _No me caes bien en ningún sentido_. Astoria gracias a dios era muy tolerante y la entendía.

Cuando por fin partieron de la mansión Malfoy, y se encaminaron a la de Draco, muy cerca de los padre de él. Draco entrelazo su mano a la de ella y sostuvo una muy pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Pero era una sonrisa igual y Astoria la amaba con su alma. Y caminaron por el camino rocoso del bosque, y cuando la mansión de Draco se vio, el paro de repente bruscamente y muy seriamente la miro _"Astoria" _había susurrado muy seriamente, a lo que Astoria se asusto, porque, puede que en ese momento, ese sea el fin de su relación con Draco, que tal vez ella que pensó que la cena había sido fabulosa, para el tal vez no fue de cerca así.

_"Mhm?"_ había respondido ella y Draco había formado nuevamente esa pequeña sonrisa El respiro profundo y como quien no quiere la cosa había susurrado un muy pequeño _"Te amo"_ Y Astoria lo miro muy seriamente, con el corazón a mil, como creía que estaba el de Draco , y pego un salto y lo beso con toda la pasión del mundo. Porque si, por fin, después de dos años y muchos meses Draco Malfoy le había dicho que la amaba. Por fin.

Astoria _Greengrass podía no tener miles de virtudes. Pero gracias a Merlín que es tolerante. Porque si no jamás podría a ver despertado a Draco y a verlo sacado de su oscuridad. Gracias a Merlín que espero. Porque si no jamás podría a ver tenido la vida que tubo junto a él. _


End file.
